


Thawing the Ice Man

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Natasha wants to introduce her boyfriend to the team, despite his reluctance.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Thawing the Ice Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts), [3seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3seconds/gifts).



He spotted her while he was still down the street from the café – her flame-red hair was impossible to miss. _One of the best spies in the world yet she doesn’t blend in anywhere._ He approached her from behind and leaned to kiss her cheek in greeting before sitting down across from her.

Natasha Romanoff, known as the Black Widow, smirked at him, her eyes dancing. “Hey there, stranger.”

Mycroft Holmes, known as the Ice Man (among other things), rolled his eyes. “In case you haven’t heard, Great Britain is in the middle of an election.” They tried to meet once a month when their respective jobs allowed. With world affairs being what they were, this was the first time they were able to be together in three months.

“Uh huh. I took the liberty of ordering for you.”

“Thank you.”

A waitress came over with their drinks – hot tea for him, iced tea for her – then left again. Natasha took a sip of hers, her dark red lips around the straw giving him ideas, then she assessed him. “I think it’s time we told everyone the truth.”

He sighed quietly. “We’ve discussed this, Natasha. Being in opposing intelligence communities-”

“We’re allies,” she cut in.

“No one is that closely allied. As I was saying, our organizations frown on such fraternizing.”

“Hasn’t stopped us before,” she said, smirking. “If I remember correctly, I had you at my mercy the first night we met.”

Mycroft cursed his fair skin and its inability to hide a blush. “Yes, well, this is completely different.”

“I’m not talking about telling the whole world, Mycroft – just those closest to us.” She smiled a bit. “At the very least, it’ll stop Clint from trying to set me up with a new guy every week. He’s the world’s best marksman, but Cupid he’s not.”

He rolled his eyes and tried hard not to let his jealous side get riled up. “You haven’t told him you’re dating at all?”

“I didn’t want to dodge all the questions.” She gave him her most dazzling grin. “Let me introduce you to the team. You won’t regret it and if you do, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

That thought had him blushing even more. “Very well.”

Nat grinned triumphantly. “And the next time I’m in London, you’ll introduce me to Sherlock and his ‘goldfish?’”

“If you insist,” he muttered.

She leaned forward, murmuring, “Oh, I insist.” Then she kissed him soundly.

All Mycroft could do was marvel at her persuasion technique as he kissed her back.


End file.
